


Cheering From The Sidelines (With Minimal Intervention)

by FallingInAWill



Series: Cheering From The Sidelines (With Minimal Intervention) [1]
Category: Class of 198x, Cow Chop
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bullying, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hannah will bite your head off if you make her friends/partners upset, Hannah will fight you and lose so other people do it for her now, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Loving your kids despite with which the ease the world says don't, M/M, Mike is a gentle giant, Mr. and Mrs. Hess's names are Robert and Andrea it's been decided, Multi, OT4, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Racism, Robert and Andrea are trying I swear they are, Romance, Sam is emotional vulnerable af, Slurs, They support these teens, brief mentions of: - Freeform, mentions of:, other things:, poly!classof198x, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInAWill/pseuds/FallingInAWill
Summary: "They knew. They saw it in the way Amanda would light up at the mention of her new friends and way when she’d drag Sam through the house and out to the pool she’d started intertwining their fingers.Or how whenever he’d mention needing the pool cleaned Amanda would burst out that Mike could do it.Or how she suddenly started wearing the Metallica shirt Hannah wearing that shirt when she passed them on her way out to work."They knew and it's okay. Amanda would say something when she was ready. Until then they were just happy she was happy.





	Cheering From The Sidelines (With Minimal Intervention)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to cattlechop from tumblr for bouncing this idea around with me a bit seen here: (http://sovereign-of-the-castle.tumblr.com/post/162657553705/amandas-parents-are-actually-pretty-cool-about) and that's what inspired this much too long fic that may or may not turn into a series I don't really know. And also for looking this over since I'm nervous about literally everything.

They knew. Andrea and Robert. Mr. and Mrs. Hess. Amanda’s parents. They had known for so long. They saw it in the way Amanda would light up at the mention of her new friends and way when she’d drag Sam through the house and out to the pool she’d started intertwining their fingers instead of just pulling on his wrist. 

Or how whenever he’d mention needing the pool cleaned Amanda would burst out that Mike could do it, that he needed a job. She’d be on the phone before he could even agree.

Or how she suddenly started wearing a Metallica t-shirt to bed instead of her satin baby pink pajamas, and Andrea knew for a fact that she’d seen Hannah wearing that shirt when she passed them on her way out to work. 

Or how the grocery list they left out for the housekeeper was steadily being filled with things that Amanda never ate. Hell, she was allergic to peanut butter. 

Now, these are just the things that they picked up on, little things that really could have meant anything. Amanda was always a flirty girl, always looked out for her friends, and could have just started another phase, just like when she wanted to learn how to play piano. 

Granted she didn’t give that up either, and that had started seven years ago.  
.  
There were things they couldn’t deny though. 

When Amanda called them while they were away at a conference in London, saying that they shouldn’t worry if there was a hospital bill in the mail. When Robert all but threatened to call the airline and be home the next day, she said that Mike had been hurt in a fight and she lied and told the hospital he was her brother. “If you’re mad then take it out of my trust fund.” She had huffed, “But I’ll never speak to you again if you send the bill to Ms. Jaundice.” 

Robert had exchanged a look with Andrea before sighing, “Alright, we’ll figure it out when we get back. Is he alright?” 

The sigh of relief that Amanda let out was telling. “Yes daddy, he’s going to be fine. He just needed some stitches, and possibly a cast for his wrist. We don’t know yet.” She paused, “No cast, just a brace  
or something.” There was another pause, one that he thought was her talking to someone else, but her hesitant question made him think otherwise, “You really won’t send the bill to his mom, right?” 

He frowned, “I promise I won’t do that sweetheart.”

“Because she really can’t afford it, and I didn’t know what to do, Mike didn’t even want to come to the hospital but I yelled at him until he did.” Robert stifled a laugh, “It’s not funny daddy! Mike was really hurt!”

Andrea raised an eyebrow, a grin on her lips as Robert spoke, “I know honey. Look, we’ll talk about the bill, but Ms. Jaundice will have nothing to do with it. I promise. Okay?”

She let out another sigh of relief, “Thank you daddy.”

“It’ll be okay Pumpkin. I’m proud of you, for taking care of your friends.” He told her softly, and Andrea squeezed his hand. 

Amanda didn’t respond at first, simply letting the comment hang, “Yeah, well they’re…” She trailed off, the same way Robert would when he used to gush about his girlfriend and then wife to anyone who’d listen. “Mike’s a good friend.” She finally said, her tone simple and to the point. There was no room to argue even if he wanted to. “I better go, my quarters are almost up.”

“Alright sweetie, get some rest. Tell Mike we send our best. Mom sends her love too.”

“Yeah, love you guys too. Night.” She hangs up and Robert puts the hotel phone down, and sees his wife giving him a knowing look.  
.  
Then there was the time that Robert was getting a glass of water from the kitchen when he’d woken up in the middle of the night. That ended up being the second time he would interact with Samuel. As he dumped the remaining water in his glass into the sink, he heard rustling from the living room. 

He walked out of the kitchen and into the door frame of their large, open living room. There was a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, and Amanda was working on setting them up into a makeshift bed. “Amanda?” Robert called softly, leaning over to turn the light on. 

He was face to face Samuel Beans, looking horrified and sick to his stomach. Whether it be from guilt, fear, upset or anything else, and he struggled to maintain eye contact behind the pair of sunglasses he had on “What is going on here?” Robert questioned, his hands on his hips. 

Amanda stood straight, clasping her hands in front of herself, “Oh! Daddy.. I thought you’d be asleep all night.” 

He narrowed his eyes, moving to put his hands on his eyes. Amanda fiddled with the cuffs on her sleeves, “What is going on here? It’s almost 3 in the morning and I need to be at the office in a few hours.” Amanda floundered for a response, and Sam mumbled something under his breath, “Would you care to speak up a little bit? Perhaps you’re more willing to answer me.” 

Sam shifted, scratching his arm nervously, “Uh, I got kicked out of my place. Amanda is the only person I know who has their own phone, so I called. I-I’m sorry Sir. I can go.” Sam moved to grab his stuff and Amanda tried to stop him, but Robert held up a hand. 

“Wait.” He said firmly, and the items in Sam’s arms fell back onto the couch. “You’re not making that up just to let me let you stay with my daughter, are you?” 

The hurt look that passed over Sam’s face was all he need, but Amanda tugged on his sleeve, “Sammy, take your glasses off.” She whispered. 

Sam huffed, but pulled them off, revealing a blossoming black and blue. “I can show you a couple cigarette burns if you want.” He huffed. He crossed his arms in an attempt to hold himself, and suddenly he looked far too much like a child. Scared, defensive, lost. His bright windbreaker and trendy hair did nothing to hide the dark circles under his eyes and the way he leaned into Amanda’s touch. His daughters touch. 

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright, Amanda, show him to one of the guest rooms. Samuel, you can stay the night. I expect both of your doors to be left open tonight though.” He didn’t wait to hear Amanda's insisting that there was nothing to worry about, and went back to bed, lulled by the incoherent whispers in the hallway. 

The next morning Robert came down into the kitchen and was faced with Amanda cooking breakfast. It was a summer weekday, so as usual the housekeeper only came on weekends. This left whoever was home to cook for themselves, more often than not Amanda cooked for herself. 

“Good morning Amanda.” He said, sitting down as she brought over a cup of coffee, “Thank you.” She gave him a small smile before turning back to the stove where she was working on a platter of french toast and some fresh fruit. “Did your mother leave already?” 

Amanda nodded, “It’s the CPS case, she’s traveling a couple states away. She said that she won’t be home until Friday.” It was only Tuesday. Amanda paused her movements, “Daddy, I’m sorry about Sammy, I really wasn’t-”

“Amanda, I should be the one apologizing, for making that comment about if his intentions were sincere. The most you have to apologize for is trying to sneak him in. If your friend needs a place to stay, you can ask us. We’ve got more than enough room. I just don’t want you hiding it from us. Your mother and I, even though we’re busy, we worry.” She nodded, her eyes downcast, “Should I be worried that your friend group is changing so much and your spending time with a boy who came here in the middle of the night beat up and smelling like weed?” 

She turned to face him, her eyes on fire, “It wasn’t Sammy’s fault! His asshole dad hit him and treats him like, so terribly, even though Sam is just trying his best!”  
The fight in her deflated when Robert raised an eyebrow at what she had said, “His father hit him? What about those cigarette burns he mentioned?” Amanda nodded, suddenly quiet, “Amanda, that’s extremely serious.”

“Sammy doesn’t want anyone saying anything. It’s been getting better, last night was just a bump in the road, or at least that’s what Sammy says. I promised him though, that I wouldn’t let anyone say anything.” She looked at him, “Please let that include you, daddy.” 

His daughter was turning 17 soon, part of him wanted to remember that. Remember that she’s still a kid and doesn’t always know what’s best. But the look on her face said that he didn’t know the whole story, and that right then, it wasn’t his story to hear. He let out a breath of defeat, “Alright, Amanda, I won’t say or do anything. But I need you to promise me that if your boyfriend ever really does need help that you’ll come to me or your mother.”

Amanda shook her head, looking almost sad, “Sammy isn’t my boyfriend, we’re not like that. He’s just my friend.” She turned back to the food, “It’s kinda hard though, when you and mom are barely ever here.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, you know we’d be here more if we could be.” Robert said, and even though he had said it a million times, he meant it then and he meant it now. 

“I know, look, I’ll just call if it’s a big deal.” She looked at him over her shoulder, “Since we do have all the extra rooms, isn’t not a big deal if they get used now and again?” She looked back at the pan and flipped a couple slices of bread. 

He fought back a smirk, “No, I suppose that’s not a big deal. As long as doors are left open and you don’t put any extra work on Linda, then no, it’s not a big deal.” Amanda dropped her spatula into the pan, and rushed to hug her father quickly, whispering thanks yous in his ear. “I’m proud of you, Amanda. Being a good friend isn’t always easy or simple.”  
Amanda smiled, her face soft, “My friends make me want to be a good friend. They’re worth it.”  
.  
Of course there was also the time Amanda begged and pleaded to be allowed to throw a party while her parents would be gone. “I’m honestly surprised and actually impressed that you’re even asking us Amanda.” Andrea piped up from her spot at the dinner table, scribbling notes into a case file. 

Robert looked up from the living room T.V. “Look, sweetheart, I get that it’s someone's birthday, and our home is large, but neither your mother or I feel comfortable with you having a ton of people over doing who knows what.”

Amanda pouted, “Daddy! Please, we just want to throw a surprise party, it won’t even be that many people!” 

“Honey last year for Erin’s birthday we let you use the beach house, why don’t we do it again? I’m sure Erin would-”

A disgruntled look rolled onto Amanda’s face, “It’s not for Erin. Erin is a bitch and we aren’t friends anymore.” She crossed her arms, looking annoyed and impatient. 

Andrea and Robert exchanged concerned looks before Andrea spoke, “Language, Amanda, please. But, Erin? You two have-” Amanda narrowed her eyes, “Well, had been friends since you were a little girl, what happened?” 

Their daughter rolled her eyes, “Erin said some things that she had no place saying. She has like, never once in her life had a clue and she should keep her mouth shut about my friends.” They exchanged another look, “She’s just lucky I didn’t get Coach to kick her off the team for being so awful!” Amanda huffed. 

“So who would the party be for then?” Robert questioned after a moment of silence. 

Amanda sighed, “Hannah’s birthday is in a few weeks. It’s just going to be her, Mike, Sammy, and whichever of her nerdy honor roll friends I can get to come. We’re just going to hang out in the pool and listen to her weird music for awhile. Order some food or something.” Amanda scuffed her shoe against the floor, looking almost embarrassed. 

Robert caught his wife’s eye, seeing a look of almost happy defeat on her face, so he spoke up. “If that’s really all it’s going to be…” He trailed off, fighting back a wide grin when Amanda started jumping up and down. 

She ran over to him, hugging him tightly and shouting thank yous, before doing the same for her mother. “I’ve got to go tell the boys!” She rushed out of the room, a giggle leaving her and Andrea and Robert shared mutual happy looks. 

“Get Hannah a present and put the food on your card!” Robert called out, and Amanda squealed out another thank you. He received a knowing look from his wife. “I’m fully aware that she has me wrapped around her finger, but you were the one who couldn’t keep it off your face that she had won.” He said simply, turning back to the T.V. Andrea smiled softly, and turned back to her case file.  
.  
It wasn’t just Amanda’s actions regarding her new friends that tipped them off. It was the way Mike would follow her so closely through the house, his fingers playing with the edges of the denim jacket he always wore as Amanda would lead him throughout the house. It seemed strange at first, and the first few times Amanda had shouted at him for it, but more often than not she would look over her shoulder and give him a wide smile.

It was in Hannah’s unyielding willingness to let Amanda just go on and on about anything, softball practice, the new clothes she picked up at Marcy’s, her piano lessons. The few times either Robert or Andrea spoke to Hannah, she was always very polite but there was something in the pure adoration that would make it’s way onto the younger girl's face when she thought no one was looking. It was a stark contrast to her usually sharp, almost perpetually annoyed look, but it was good and comforting to see.

It was how Sam had called them, freaking out when Amanda had fallen ill and he couldn’t find a doctors name and Amanda was too feverish to tell him. He had yelled at Robert, why didn’t they keep that information in an easy to reach place? Why was the only thing Amanda said a plea to not bother them? Why weren’t they home, taking care of her? 

What should he do? 

It was how he called them the next day, when Amanda finally got medicine for what turned out to just be a strep throat, apologizing for how he spoke to them even though he had nothing to be sorry for. 

When Amanda’s softball team made the fourth round of playoffs with her as their captain, leading them in runs and striking out every other team they played, Andrea and Robert made sure they’d be home for at least one of her games. It was a home game, and squeezed their way into two seats in the third row of the bleachers were most of the school and other family members were buzzing with excitement. If they won this game they’d be in the championship game for sure. 

Robert picked at the popcorn he had bought from a stand promising the proceeds went to the school’s music program. Andrea had gone as far as to use one of her old red lipsticks to paint war stripes on her face, and they were both wearing red-shirts and an article of white clothing. In Roberts case it was his sports jacket, and Andrea had on a pair of white jeans. 

The team came out, and was warming up when Amanda started waving to the stands. At first they thought she was waving at them, but her gaze was too far to her left for that to be true. They both peered over and saw Mike, Sam, and Hannah screaming from where they were standing. Mike’s scream was a little bit more of a crazed shriek that was attracting looks, but it didn’t seem to bother him. 

Sam was carrying a sign that was covered in paint and glitter and read “We’re Only Here For Amanda!” in big bold lettering. Amanda blew a bubble with her gum before shaking her head, laughter on her face, and continuing to warm up with one of the other girls on the team. Hannah had on one of Amanda’s old team t-shirts as well, and was standing on the bleachers to be able to see over the crowd. 

Andrea gave her husband a knowing look, to which he shrugged, and offered her some popcorn. 

The game started with the opposing team batting. Amanda was the team’s starting pitcher, and she stretched on the pitch, adjusting her ponytail and baseball cap easily. Her face was relaxed, but a determined spark in her eyes had festered and she looked ready. The first batter stepped up, and Amanda checked that her team were all ready. 

She gripped the ball tightly, rolling her wrist a few times before getting into position. Her eyes narrowed to the umpire, and she reeled back, throwing the ball with a speed and agility that had taken years of practice to get down. 

“Strike 1!” The umpire yelled, and a small smirk made its way onto Amanda’s mouth. “Strike 2!” She rolled her neck once the ball was back in her hands. “Strike 3! You’re out!” 

“Yes! Go Amanda!” Sam shouted over the crowd, and Amanda grinned. “Get these losers out of here!” He ignored the glares from the other team and the scattered family member. Robert snorted, this kid was definitely something. 

The game wore on, and Amanda was at the top of her game. She struck out the other team for three innings before they finally got one hit and were able to secure two runs. It didn’t seem like it would matter much, as Amanda had hit a homerun with two people on base in the second inning, securing them three runs like it wasn’t even a struggle. 

She circled the bases, waving to the bleachers and easily ignoring the glares of the other team. She blew a kiss to the crowd and Robert and Andrea watched Hannah shove Sam out of the way and all but scale Mike to be the one to catch it. Amanda’s giggle could be heard over the cheering of the crowd. 

“I never realized how good she was at this.” Andrea said suddenly, after Amanda shot-called a few throws and got yet another girl out during the top of the seventh inning. 

Robert tried to ignore the pang of guilt in his stomach, “It’s no wonder they made her captain last year. If she was a boy she’d be getting scouted.” 

Andrea hummed, her side pressed against his as the teams traded control of the field. “Well, I’m happy with her as my little girl.” 

They were up by four runs, “We’re going to be in New York when they go to the championship, aren’t we?” He asked quietly. She nodded, a regretful look on her face. “You think we could get those three to go and cheer for her?” He pointed at Mike, Hannah, and Sam who hadn’t let up on their supportive borderline obnoxious and over-the-top yelling. 

His wife grinned, “So I wasn’t the only one thinking about that?” Robert leaned forward and pecked her cheek. “I’m sure we can get them there, Amanda will probably have them staying over afterwards anyway.”

“As usual.” Robert said simply, and they exchanged knowing looks. “We should probably give each of them keys at some point. If only so they don’t get so scared everytime we see them.” 

She giggled, “Oh, Michael looked ready to pass out when I walked in on them cuddling. He almost fell out her bed.” 

“Samuel almost jumped in the pool when I came from my meeting early and he was sitting in our living room, alone, watching T.V.” He added. 

“At least Hannah had stopped asking our permission to stay for dinner, she refuses to not at least help set the table though.” Andrea said as she watched Amanda giving the next batter a pep talk. “I’m also pretty sure that Amanda still leaves her door open even when we’re not there to see one of them, or all of them, stayed over again.”

“Linda told you too?” He asked, and Andrea scoffed. 

“She took photos! She thinks it’s the cutest thing.” 

Robert went quiet, “Did you get copies of them?”

She gave him a look of disbelief, “Who do you think I am? I got the originals.” He grinned and kissed her cheek again. They turned back to the game, booing when Amanda’s team struck out. There wasn’t much time left in the game though, and catching up four runs when Amanda looked more determined than ever would only happen when hell froze over. 

The ninth inning rang in, and a girl from the other team hit a homerun, and Amanda glared when one of her teammates yelled at her. She shouted something back, incoherent from where they were sitting, and the teammate rolled her eyes. Amanda pitched two more outs and they swapped sides. They were still up by three, so when the same teammate who shouted at her tried to shout again, 

Amanda pushed past her, grabbing her bat. 

“You got this ‘Manda!” Sam shouted. 

“Yeah! Come on!” Mike added. Hannah had taken a seat up on his shoulders, and he kept his grip on her thighs as she cheered above him. 

Amanda turned and winked at them before taking her spot on home plate. She rolled her shoulders and gripped her bat. The opposing pitcher nodded at her once before pitching the ball. 

Crack!

Amanda took off, dropping the bat as she ran. The outfielders tried to catch the ball, but it fell into the grass despite their attempts. She rounded third just as it was pitched to the umpire. Amanda slid into home, her foot touching the pad just as the umpire started moving to tag her out. “Safe!” The ref shouted, and helped Amanda stand back up. She dusted herself off, whipping her ponytail behind her and sauntering off to high five her team and smirk at the teammate who had yelled at her. 

The bleachers shook from the cheers, and it didn’t matter that they struck out quickly, because they had won with seven runs, three of which were Amanda’s and she had pitched an almost perfect game.  
Robert and Andrea watched her run onto the field to congratulate the other captain on a good game, something they had never seen her do before. “Come on, we should go say hello finally!” Andrea insisted, and they made their way down the bleachers and through the crowd. They lost track of Sam, Mike, and Hannah until they got down to the field. They were ahead of them, running over to Amanda who was talking to her team. 

They broke up, but when Amanda moved to leave, her teammate shoved her. Everyone in a twenty foot radius froze, watching as Amanda stumbled back slightly before balancing herself and turning to her teammate. “What the hell is your problem Heather?” Amanda asked, her voice snarky. 

“You totally gave them that run! They could have won because of you!” She pushed Amanda again, and Amanda cocked her hip out, placing her hand on it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, was it a bad pitch? Yeah but it was better than anything you’ve done all season. It was better than anything you can do.” 

Heather gasped, offense painting her features, “You bitch! Who do you think you are? How dare you, I carried this team last year!”

Amanda scoffed, “Then how come I’m captain and you’re not? How come I’m the starting pitcher and batter? Get over yourself Heather, you haven’t had a good game this whole season.” She flipped her hair, and Heather huffed. 

“Ever since you started hanging around those freaks you’ve become even more a bitch than usual!” She pointed directly at Sam, Hannah, and Mike who looked caught between hurt and anger. “I’m mean look at them! One’s a goddamn retard, one’s obviously a queer and don’t even get me started on that chink, I mean who-”

She was cut off by Amanda’s hand slapping her across the face. “Don’t you ever talk about them like that again!” Her eyes were wet with tears of fury, “If I ever hear you talk badly about my friends again I swear you’ll regret it!” Amanda straightened her shoulders, waiting until Heather backed off, stalking away to get her stuff, before turning and running over to the others. 

Hannah was the first one she reached, and she pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug, her shoulders shaking slightly. Sam pulled both of them into his arms, and Mike completed the hug, hiding his face in Amanda’s hair. People slowly started moving again, whispering about what had just happened. 

Amanda’s parents finally got all the way over to them, and they could hear Amanda sobbing, “I’m so sorry you guys, Heather is just a jealous bitch. I’m so sorry, she’s totally wrong about you guys!”  
Andrea grabbed her husband's hand, watching as Mike slowly ran his hand over her hair, pressing his lips against her head. “It’s okay Amanda.” They could hear Hannah mumble while she and Sam both held onto Amanda’s shirt. “It’s going to be fine, come on, let’s just go get ice cream. I didn’t come here not to go get ice cream.” 

A watery giggle came out of Amanda as they pulled out of their group hug, “My parents should be somewhere, I’ll get them-” She looked up and saw them waiting for her, “Oh, mom, daddy! Uh, did you-”

“I think you kids are owed some ice cream, yeah?” Andrea said, a proud smile on her face, “Amanda, your father and I can drive you all to the shop near our home, yes?” 

Amanda gave them a thankful smile, “Yeah, thank you. I just need to grab my bag.” She moved to go, but Sam stopped her. 

“Here, I’ll go grab it.” He offered, and took off once he handed Mike his sign. 

“It’s the pink one!” Amanda shouted after him. 

He waved her off over his shoulder, “Of course it is!” Amanda’s face went soft and almost adoring as she wiped her face, clearing it of any tears and remnants of what had just happened. Sam came back over, and instead of handing over her bag he held onto it, “Come on, I’m getting a milkshake!” 

The two adults trailed behind the teens as they weaved their way through the crowd and towards Robert’s car. “I’m glad they have each other.” Andrea whispered at one point. 

Robert put an arm around her shoulder and nodded, “Me too ‘Drea.”  
.  
For as much as they worried about Amanda and whether or not this was a good change for her, they had to appreciate what those three were to their daughter and what they did for her. 

Example number one is when Robert walked in one Amanda and her friends in the kitchen. He paused behind the doorway, when he saw the upset look on Amanda’s face. Sam was sitting on the counter holding a pack of frozen peas to his chin, Hannah on the kitchen island her arms crossed and a deep frown set into her features, and Amanda was standing in front of Mike, his hand in hers as she fluttered about him. 

“I can’t believe you two, those guys could have put you in the hospital!” She insisted, and that’s when Robert caught sight of the first aid kit on the counter. It was wide open, it’s contents strewed all over the marble countertop. “You’re lucky Barry got those other jerks to back off.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’ll be sure to thank him.”

Amanda shot him a glare, “Don’t even Samuel, your chin is going to be bruised for like, a week at least!” Sam’s eyes rolled again. “And what about you, Michael? Your knuckles are bleeding! You broke Jim’s nose!” 

Mike frowned, “Michael?” He questioned, and Amanda sighed. “He deserved it.” He said, his voice quiet. Amanda sighed, carefully wrapping band-aids around his fingers. “You told them to leave you alone and they wouldn’t.”

A pang of fear went through Robert’s stomach, and he moved to reveal that he was there when Amanda spoke again. 

“It wasn’t a big deal, guys, those losers are creeps but they-”

“Amanda, they were trying to get you to fuck them. It was a big deal.” Hannah said sharply, “Those guys are bullies and disgusting cretins and who knows what would have happened if we didn’t come looking for you.” Amanda sighed, “It’s our job to protect you when people like them abuse their status and corner defenseless-”

Amanda cut her off, “Alright, I get it! Okay, I know, gosh.” She took a breath, “I’m mad that you two got hurt. I’m mad that they hurt you.” Sam grumbled something under his breath and shrunk back when Amanda glared at him. “Look, if it’s your job to protect me, then it’s my job to protect you. Or at least take care of you when you get hurt doing your job. So, just, let me be upset, okay?”

Now that there was a lapse in the conversation, Robert walked into the room, “Everything okay with you kids?” He asked, keeping his tone nonchalant and slightly worried. 

Sam froze for a half second, the peas falling from his hand, before blurting out, “Mike punched me.”

“What?! No I didn’t!” Mike insisted. 

Hannah turned to look at him, “Mike punched Sam because I told him too, Mr. Hess. Sam said something stupid. As usual.” Sam pouted, but didn’t deny it. 

Robert cocked an eyebrow, but wasn’t about to call them out on the lie. “Well then, did you kids work it out?”

“Yes daddy, everything’s fine now.” Amanda said simply, “I’m going to go put this away. Literally don’t move your fingers at all. Sammy, put the ice back on.” Sam picked the bag back up, hissing when the cold hit his skin but followed Amanda’s instructions. Robert poured himself a glass of water as Amanda left the room, her feet pounding up the staircase. 

“So, some boys were causing trouble for my daughter?” He asked once he was sure Amanda was out of ear range. The three teens froze, realizing they had been caught. “Look, I’m not angry. At least, not at you three. I just need to know if I need to place a stern call to those kids parents and to the school board.” 

Sam started to stutter out a response, but Hannah spoke up, “If you call then Sam and Mike will get in trouble.” Mike’s face looked suddenly fearful at the possibility. 

He leaned against the fridge, “That’s a good point. While I don’t want to get you kids in trouble, I frankly care more about my daughter's safety.”

“As you should.” Hannah agreed, keeping her tone even. “But frankly, Mr. Hess, we’ve got it covered.” He wanted to be surprised at the slight ice in her tone, but one look at her face told him it wasn’t directed at him. 

“I’ve got an in with Barry. I’ll make sure he knows to keep his lame-o friends in check.” Sam piped up, his eyes narrowed, “We’ll take care of it.” 

Robert nodded, “Okay.” Sam seemed almost surprised at how easily he had accepted his answer, but he didn’t say anything. When Amanda came back down, Robert leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve got a train to catch. I’ll see you in a few days when your mother and I get back. Linda will be here in the morning. Night kids.” Amanda said a quick goodbye, and he could hear her asking what had happened while she had been gone. 

He closed the front door behind him once he heard Hannah say that he had asked if any of them were thinking of working during the summer.  
.  
“Mrs. Hess, I received a call from Willow at CPS, she said that the Wesson kids were removed from the house, they’re willing to testify. So are the neighbors and the father’s employees.” Andrea looked up from the case file, seeing her secretary looking at her from the doorway of her office. “The police are arresting both of the parents tonight. I can book a flight for you for tonight. There’s one that leaves Portland International at 6:45. If you leave soon you should be able to make it.” 

She was caught between relief that the case was finally moving forward and that those kids were safe and knowing that now she had to disappoint her own daughter. 

Again. 

This was the first birthday in four years that at least one of them would be home for. While it was no one’s fault that summer just tended to be a busy season for both her and her husband, she knew it hurt Amanda when they missed her birthday. She had spent weeks promising that even though Robert would be giving keynote speeches all week in Sydney, she’d be there. 

Even her secretary was giving her a knowing, regretful look. They both knew that she needed to get to Boston as soon as possible though, she needed to make sure those kids were safe. “Mrs. Hess?” Gina asked. 

Andrea pinched the bridge of her nose, “Yes, sorry, please book that flight. Get me the hotel closest to the courthouse as well.” Gina nodded. 

“You know Amanda will understand, right?” She offered and Andrea sighed, already dialing their house. 

“I know.” Gina sent her a sympathetic look before closing the office door behind herself. The phone rang a few times, before Amanda picked it up sounding slightly out of breath. 

“Hello?” 

Andrea swallowed before speaking, “Amanda, it’s your mother. Why are you breathing so hard?” 

It sounded like Amanda had moved to sit on her bed, “My friends came over to hang in the pool until we go out for dinner. They wanted to start celebrating early.” She paused, and Andrea went to speak, but Amanda stopped her, “Did something come up?” She was trying to not sound hurt already. 

“There were some big developments in my case, you know the Wesson one, right?”

“Yeah, you mentioned it. A few times.” Andrea tightened her eyes shut at how guarded Amanda sounded now. 

“I need to get to Boston before anything else happens. I-I’m very sorry sweetheart.” She knew that being sorry didn’t mean much at this point. It wasn’t about being sorry, it was about disappointing her daughter another year in a row. 

Amanda swallowing came over the phone, “Yeah. Well, it’s fine, you know, totally.” She took a shuddering breath, “The guys and I will just get dinner on our own.”

“Sweetie-”

“It’s not like I haven’t done this before. I’ve like, got it down to a science.” Amanda let out a fake laugh, “Hannah would be proud of just how, uh, scientific it is, really. I’m actually going to go tell her about it, maybe I’ll do my research paper on it next year.”

Amanda sounded like she wanted to cry, “I’ll make it up to you, okay? Honey?” 

Her daughter sniffled before giving another fake laugh, “Yeah totally, I’ve actually got to go, Sammy wanted to play chicken and you know, they need four people. So, uh, bye. Mom. Love you.” She hung up before Andrea could say anything else. 

She got to work packing up any and all files she could possibly need, when her phone rang barely twenty minutes later. “This is Andrea Hess, what can-”  
“How could you?!” 

It took her a few seconds to recognize Hannah’s voice yelling at her, her voice thick with fury or tears or both. “Hannah Lee? How did-”

Hannah all but shouted into the phone, “How could you?! Amanda has been going on and on for weeks about how you were going to be here! You need to be here!” She seethed.

Andrea sighed, “Hannah I realize that you may not understand-”

The youngest of her daughter’s group scoffed, “My mom is a nurse and my dad literally works two offices away from you.” Mr. Lee was her father? How hadn’t she realized that before? “You’re trying to tell me I don’t understand what it’s like to have parents who are busy? Trust me I’m well aware. But they haven’t missed any birthdays or holidays or-or competitions, you and Mr. Hess haven’t seen Amanda on her birthday in four years.” 

“Hannah I-”  
“  
You promised!” 

She held back another sigh, “I know I did, I really wanted to be there.” 

Hannah huffed, “If you really wanted to be here then you would be here.” Andrea wanted to argue, wanted to fight back but this girl was making her rethink so much. “I get that you help kids and all and that’s honestly super cool and I want to write my summer paper about you since I want to do what you do. But when does your own kid start being your priority?” It sounded like she was about to cry from how angry she was, “Amanda may have not always been the nicest person and is so guarded that she comes off as a bitch but she deserves better than parents who don’t show up ever and think that money-” She was cut off, and Andrea could hear her yelling away from the phone, “Mike, stop it! Give it back!”

The phone had been grabbed by Mike, who spoke softly, “Mrs. Hess?”

“Hi Michael.” She said quietly, wondering if he was going to yell at her too.  
“  
Mike go back downstairs! Amanda needs you, I can handle-” Hannah was cut off again. 

He spoke to Hannah first, “Stop hitting me, please. Sam is with Amanda, I came up because you’re being loud and it’s making Amanda cry more.” Suddenly Hannah was silent, but Andrea could still hear her grumbling under her breath. “Mrs. Hess?” He said, his voice up against the phone again. 

“I’m still here Michael.” She said simply, running a hand through her hair. Her papers still needed to be packed and the taxi to take her to the airport was coming soon and-

“Amanda tried not to cry, but when we wouldn’t stop asking what was wrong she cried. Today is her birthday, she shouldn’t be crying on her birthday.” He paused, “She shouldn’t be crying any day.” She felt something swell at how serious he was, “Sam never knows what to do when people cry but he’s still holding her. Hannah wanted to run down to your office and yell at you but we need her here since 

I’m not good with people crying either, but I’m trying my best. When we’re done talking I’m going to try and make her smile somehow, I don’t really know how yet, but I’ll figure it out.”  
Andrea leaned her elbows onto her desk, feeling so beyond frustrated with her situation but knowing that she couldn’t take it out on anybody. “I really did want to be there.” She said it as if it really meant anything at that point. 

Mike didn’t acknowledge it, “Whenever we try to tell Amanda that it’s not right that her parents wouldn’t go to her first piano recital or that it’s weird that she sees her housekeeper more than she sees you guys, she gets mad. She says you’re good parents, that you love her and would be around if you could, that we don’t know what we’re talking about. She always defends you and Mr. Hess even though she doesn’t have to. I think she’s right, but that she’s also wrong, you know?” 

“I- uh. Yes, I do.” This kid had left her speechless. 

“I think that you and Mr. Hess love her and stuff, ‘cause you sent her flowers at the recital and called her when she got home even though it was in the middle of the night where you were. You guys buy her things because you want her to be happy even though you aren’t around much. You gave us keys to your house and let us stay whenever we want, even when Amanda isn’t home.” He sighed, “But that isn’t enough. Did you know that Amanda made honor roll for the first time this year?”

She was stunned, “What? Amanda made honor roll?” 

It wasn’t that Amanda was stupid, she was great at English and History, but Math and most Sciences had always been her downfall. “Yeah, she got a certificate and everything. She was really happy.”

“I-I had no idea.”

Mike hummed, “Hannah’s been tutoring her. Hannah thinks she might have a learning disability. Like me, and now Amanda keeps saying that if she could do then I could do it but I don’t know. Amanda likes to believe in people, she believes in you and Mr. Hess. You guys better stop taking advantage of that before she stops believing in you.” He let that settle for a few moments, “I’m going to go, Hannah, Sam, and I are going to make sure that Amanda still has a great birthday.” 

He hung up the phone before Andrea could say anything else. She stared at the phone until Gina poked her head into the room, “Mrs. Hess? The taxi is here.” That set her into motion. She finished packing up her papers as Gina went over her flight information. “I already took out your travel suitcase from the storage closet, it’s in the car. All of your information is in there as well.”

Andrea nodded, “‘Yes, thank you Gina.” She grabbed her jacket and put her folders into her briefcase. She stopped at the door to the hallway, “Gina?” Her secretary looked at her expectantly, “Schedule two weeks of vacation for when this case is finished. I don’t want to be bothered even once, you understand?” A small, knowing smile made it’s way onto Gina’s face as she made a note. 

Andrea took a breath, and greeted the taxi driver.  
.  
It was impossible not to feel a rush of worry and fear when Amanda quietly asked if they could eat dinner together, just the three of them and no one else. It had become the norm for at least one of her friends to inexplicably be sticking around for dinner. They had been making it a point to have a family dinner at least once every other week with no excuse. 

Now that it was Amanda’s senior year it was hitting them that soon enough she’d be off somewhere going to college and they needed to take advantage of what time they had left. 

Still, they didn’t dare insist that family dinner be kept to just the three of them, not after spending the holidays together a second year in a row. Hell, those kids had keys to their home and they all probably spent more time there then their own houses. 

They were family in everything but name.

So it was unsettling when all day Amanda had been alone. Granted it was midterm season and while Sam and Mike were figuring out college applications (and whether or not they even wanted to go) and Hannah was taking the SAT’s (again) in a few weeks. But it was a Saturday. Not having those teens roaming their house on a Saturday was practically unheard of, especially after Amanda moved her piano lessons to Monday nights. 

Amanda also had been nervously walking around, almost lost in thought, for most of the day. Andrea had caught her biting her nails multiple times and they both exhausted the number of times they could ask what was wrong before Amanda got frustrated. 

Finally they sat down to dinner, thanking Linda for cooking before beginning to eat. It didn’t take long for Amanda’s nerves to start showing again as she pushed her food around the plate and barely eating any of it. She kept looking at the wall phone as if she was waiting for it to ring. Robert and Andrea shared a look of mutual worry before finally cracking. 

“Amanda? Sweetheart you’ve barely touched your food. You didn’t eat much during lunch either. Are you feeling alright?” Andrea questioned softly. 

Their daughter gave a shaky smile, “Yeah, no, I’m uh, I’m fine. Just not very hungry is all.” As if to prove she wasn’t feeling ill, Amanda took a large bite of food, “See?” She asked, her voice muffled slightly. 

Robert put down his knife and fork, “Did something happen with your friends, pumpkin?” Amanda looked even more nervous than before, “It’s just a bit unusual to not see them around on a weekend.” 

Her nervous look melted into one of almost guilt and fear, “Well, you see… the thing I wanted to tell you guys something, and I thought it would be best if it was only coming from me.”

Her parents exchanged another look, “Amanda, you know you can talk to us about anything. Whatever it is we can take care of it and we’ll make sure it’s okay. Did you hear from any of the schools you were looking at? Did you get rejected sweetie?”

“Did something happen to the car?” Robert asked, “Because we can bring it to the mechanic tomorrow if something happened.”

Andrea shook her head, “The car is fine, it’s in the garage, Robert. Obviously it’s about school. I thought Hannah was helping you, wasn’t that helping?” 

Her husband frowned, “Well it could be something interior.”

She scoffed, “Then how would she have gotten it inside, come on Robert please think-”

“Hannah, Mike, Sammy, and I are dating!” Amanda shouted suddenly, and Robert and Andrea froze in their attempts to figure out what was wrong. “I’m dating them, they-we-we’re dating. Hannah is my girlfriend and Mike and Sam are my boyfriends.” Her face was bright red and she looked like she was ready to burst into tears. 

After a few seconds of silence, Andrea finally spoke, “So your grades are okay? School is okay?” She questioned. 

“And the car is okay too?” Robert added, sending his wife a pointed look. 

Amanda looked bewildered, “Yes, school is better than ever and the car is fine. Did you not hear what I just told you?” 

Both of her parents let out sighs of relief. Robert picked his utensils back up and shook his head, mumbling under his breath about being worried for nothing. Andrea look a long sip of water, “Yes we heard you sweetheart.”

Their daughter blinked, “A-and you’re not upset? Or even, even like at all shocked? I literally just told you that I’m dating three people, one of which is a girl.”

Robert gave Andrea a long look, seeing his wife fighting back a giggle, “Well honey, I think we were just expecting something else. Especially with how off you’ve been all day.”

“Something else?!” Amanda yelped, “Is this not enough? H-how are you this calm, I’ve been totally freaking out for months and it took me forever to tell you! Mom stop laughing!” Her ability to hold back had broken and she had started letting out little bubbles of laughter.

Andrea stopped giggling, her face soft and open, as Robert spoke. “Amanda, we’ve known about your relationship for awhile now.”

She hit his shoulder lightly when Amanda’s face dropped, “What your father means is we’ve had our suspicions about the nature of your relationship with Hannah, Michael, and Samuel for well, a long time.” 

Amanda fell back against the wood of her chair, completely thrown. “What? How could you guys have possibly known.”

They looked at each other, and Robert motioned for her to explain. “Again we didn’t know for sure, and we didn’t want to assume too much until you confirmed anything.” Amanda seemed caught between relief and confusion. “At first your father and I debated which one of them you were dating. We both knew Samuel was a possibility with how touchy the two of you have always been and some of the positive changes that have occurred since you’ve become friends.” They started their friendship at each other's throats and were more physical then they were emotional and the shift towards being both was slow but it was there. “Honestly I thought for sure you were dating Michael after I heard you on the phone with him helping him calm down after his mother needed to go to the hospital.”

Amanda looked down at the table, the sound of Mike screaming and crying into the phone rushing through her ears. Andrea waited for her to swallow and look back up before continuing, “I hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but when I heard the call I was debating whether or not I should come in and try and help or get your father to. You kept telling him you loved him though, and that in itself was very telling.”  
Amanda flushed pink, “Granted it could have been in the heat of the moment, but I’ve also seen you two cuddling and you whispering how much you love him too many times for it to be a friendly thing.” 

Her face was only getting more and more pink as Robert spoke, “I was fully convinced you were dating Hannah. After I saw you two kissing out on one of the pool chairs.” Amanda’s gaze snapped to him looking horrified knowing that she had been caught. “And in the washroom, and in the den. Then there were the times when you’d walk her to the door and-”

“Okay! Okay! I get it! You saw me kiss Hannah a lot!” She hid her face in her hands. Andrea once again was fighting back laughter and thankfully doing a better job of it this time. “How come you didn’t freak out any time you caught us? Since we’re both you know… girls? Don’t you guys think it’s wrong?” She looked shy and scared, and their daughter was neither of those things. Andrea gave her husband a serious look, and he was quick to set the record.

Robert scoffed, “Amanda Rosalie Hess if you think for one second that there is room for that kind of hatred in this family then you have got another thing coming. You know how many people I see that come in and are hurting so badly because they happen to be gay? Or bisexual? Or anything other than straight? I see it and I tell every single one my clients that are like that, that it’s not them that’s wrong. The world is, and one day the world is going to have to change, not them.” 

Andrea held her husband's hand under the table, “Honey your father and I don’t have much time in our days, and what little time we do have will not be spent thinking any differently of you or anybody that just loves a little bit differently than we do.” She reached over the table, offering her hand to Amanda who had tears in the corner of her eyes, “Amanda we love you more than anything else in this world. We may not have always gotten things right and we may not be around as much as we should be, but nothing will ever change how much we love you. If you love girls and boys and anybody else, then so be it. We will love them too.”

A couple of tears fell down her cheeks, and Amanda sniffled, “I-I just thought with how people are a-at school and just well, everywhere that-” She cut herself off, hiccupping in her attempt to hold herself together. 

“The world isn’t always the nicest place, Amanda, but you will find out the people that deserve you and deserve who you are based on whether or not they choose to accept you. Not everyone will, I’m sure you already know that. But the people that truly matter will, and damn it all if we are not going to make sure we are apart of the group that matters.”

Amanda’s body shook with sobs, “I love you guys.” She cried, wiping her face with her free hand, “Thank you for-for everything you've done and supporting me and-and…” She trailed off but the sentiment was still there. They knew what she was trying to say and that her tears were sad. They were tears of relief and an underlying happiness that she was finally able to share this piece of herself. 

After a few minutes of calming down, Amanda spoke up, “How did you know we were all dating though, you only mentioned why you thought I was dating each of them separately.” 

Another giggle came out of Andrea, “Sweetheart, don’t take this the wrong way but you really haven’t been the best at hiding it. Whenever anybody stays over you end up in the same bed and more often than not it’s more than just two of you there.” Andrea chose not to mention the occasional...odd… noise that’s come from her room while they’ve stayed over. Amanda’s face was already red enough and she trusted her daughter to be safe, “You’re protective of them and the way you talk to and about them makes me think of when I first started dating your father.”

“You’ve also changed a lot since being with them.” Robert added and when Amanda made a face he backtracked, “Good changes! You’re happier and less closed off, you’ve never acted like this with any of your other friends. The Amanda I know wouldn’t slap Heather Edwards for just anyone.” Amanda looked to the side, fidgeting in her seat. “Overall I just think there were too many signs for it to be nothing.”

Amanda looked unsure and took a breath before speaking, “You really don’t think it’s strange or weird that I’m dating three people that are also all dating each other?”

Andrea smiled softly, “Oh honey, sure it’s different and maybe we’re not used to something like this, but that’s not what matters. As long as they make you happy and make each other happy and you keep each other safe and sound that’s what matters. Do you do that for each other?” Amanda nodded quickly. 

“Then we’re happy for you, all of you, and we will continue to support you in any and every way that we can. Heck, even Linda made us promise to support you four!”

She made a ‘tsk’ noise, “I knew that she knew!” Amanda muttered, more fond than she was possibly annoyed. 

Robert grinned, “I think your mother and I came to terms with everything after we overheard Sam, Mike, and Hannah trying to figure out how to get you to go on an actual date with them.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened and she burst out laughing, “Oh my god! I knew they didn’t realize I knew that we were going on dates before we talked it out!” She realized what she said and ducked her head down, looking mortified. Andrea and Robert both laughed goodnaturedly, “I just wanted to let them set the pace.” She mumbled softly. 

“That’s my girl!” Robert exclaimed and Amanda looked up, never having looked more happy to hear that phrase. “You will always be my child, Amanda, no matter what, your mother and I will always love you.” Andrea nodded along. Amanda looked like she had so much she wanted to say, so many more questions and explanations at the tip of her tongue. They could both see the way her eyes kept flicking to the telephone. 

Andrea bit back a smirk, “Why don’t we finish dinner and then you can go call your friends, or uh, partners?” Amanda nodded, a small smile making it’s way onto her face at the change in language. “Then you can call your partners. Should I ask Linda to make extra food tomorrow morning?” 

It was Amanda’s turn to laugh, nodding easily as she picked up her knife and fork.

They got back to eating, and after Linda came in to clear the table, winking at Amanda who grinned, Amanda excused herself to go up to her bedroom. She stopped at the doorway, turning back to her parents, “I know there is still so much to say and talk about… but I just wanted to say that I love you guys. And thank you, for everything you’ve done for me and the others, I-I...just, thank you.” She didn’t wait for a response, instead turning and running down the hall and up the stairs. 

Andrea and Robert made their way into the living room, turning the T.V. to the news, and kept the volume low. He put an arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled into his side (their daughter wasn’t the only one in the family who liked to cuddle). Both of them feeling more content than they had in a long time. 

Not thirty minutes later, the front door opened, and Hannah, Mike, and Sam all but ran in, freezing when they saw Amanda’s parents on the couch. Sam gave them a nervous wave, Mike simply shuffled his feet while Hannah tried not to look as suspicious as she was. “Hey kids.” Robert said simply, “Amanda’s up in her room.” Andrea gave them a wide smile. 

“Uh, right. Thanks Mr. Hess. Good to see you both.” Hannah said, her eyes narrowed and she kept looking between them. “We’ll head on up then.” She grabbed both boys hands and moved to drag them away, when Andrea spoke up. 

“You know, I heard the ice rink down in Portland is a good date spot.” They froze, looking shocked that the relationship had been acknowledged, “When Amanda was a little girl she loved skating.” Robert nodded in agreement, “We used to take her there and then to this nice place called Mitchell’s, you’d probably need a reservation though.”

Robert piped up, “My buddy Eric still owns the place, he’ll clear a table the second he hears the name Hess.” He gave the three teens an innocent look, “I can give him a call though, tell him to put everything on my card. Say next Friday? Since your midterms will be done by then?” The three of them exchanged somewhat confused and shocked looks. “I think an end of midterm date-night is the least we can offer know that we know about everything.” 

A beat passed before one of them finally spoke. “You’ve already done a lot for us, Mr. and Mrs. Hess.” Mike said quietly, but there was an air of relief around him. 

Hannah and Sam still seemed unsure, and Sam voiced it, “So Amanda was really telling the truth about you two? You really aren’t freaking out about us?” 

“Yeah this better not be Amanda being overly defensive about you guys again.” Hannah said, and neither Andrea nor Robert could even be offended. She wasn’t wrong. 

“Han they’ve been doing better.” Mike said quietly and Hannah looked like she wanted to argue but didn’t. Mike looked at them, “This is for real though, right? I don’t care what you think about us, I care what you think about Amanda.” He said to them. 

Sam nodded, “Yeah I may be a burn out loser-” Mike and Hannah both sent him looks, “Ugh, fine, ex-burn out loser,” They still looked unhappy at his self-description but let it pass, “But Amanda is one of my girls and I can’t have her faking just to make us happy.” Hannah was obviously holding back a smile at how he didn’t call Amanda his only girl.

Andrea sat up, looking at them seriously while Robert laid a light hand on her lower back, “We haven’t always been here when we needed to be or when we should have been. We’ve made mistakes that we shouldn’t have. But we are not going to mess this one up. We will support her and we will support your relationship with her as long as you continue to make her happy.” 

Hannah squared her shoulders a deadly serious look on her face, “We will.”

Her parents smiled, “That’s all we can ask.” Robert said, his tone final. There was nothing more to say about it right then. “I’m sure Amanda is waiting for you kids, go on and have a good night.” Slowly the teens agreed, “I’m still making those reservations by the way, it’s the least we can do.” 

“Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Hess.” Hannah said quietly, a soft smile making its way onto her face. “Come on nerds, Amanda’s waiting.” She took their hands again and the three of them made their way through the living room. Sam nodded to them while Mike waved, and their whispers could be heard all the way up the stairs. 

Andrea settled back into Robert’s side and he put his arm back around her shoulders. His grip was slightly tighter and her head was on his shoulder this time. 

He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, “I think we really did this one right.” 

Andrea smiled and even though he couldn’t see it from where he was, he could feel it in her voice, “I think so too.” A beat passed, “I’m glad she has them.”

“I’m glad they have her.” 

The news had swapped to the weather, it was going to be sunny the next day. “You know, actually I’m glad they have each other.”

Robert hummed and pressed his lips to the side of her head, “A happy medium.” He said simply. Andrea smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“A happy medium.” She agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Indulge me and ask me more about my ideas about this show and world @ sovereign-of-the-castle.tumblr.com


End file.
